For Oz!
by Areyoufeelingwicked
Summary: One shot, post musical, some Fiyeraba. Glinda gets a visit from two unexpected visitors.  Hmm...gee, I wonder who.


**A/N- I got the idea for this while reading a test article! It was a clip from the Wizard of Oz actually! * Squeals * Only CURSES CURSES! I hate question #8!**

"Take me home to Aunt Em!" The words still echoed in the hallowed room. Dorothy Gale of Kansas was gone. The slippers had taken but three steps and stood still there on the cold floor. Glinda was afraid. Afraid to move the shoes, afraid of what would happen next.

Cautiously, she moved over to the glimmering pair of shoes. For moments that stretched a life time she stood there trying to figure out what would happen next. The other three, the Lion, the Scarecrow, and the Tin Woodman had already left for their own destinies. To continue with their own lives. Leaving Glinda alone, she had in fact in all her life never felt so alone. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better?" She cried, picking up the shoes and cradling them in her arms.

_Many Years Later_

On a cool morning Glinda looked up at her calender. Today was her Thirty third birthday, and also the day that all of Oz would celebrate the melting of...Well, of Elphaba. It was still painful to go to the celebration. Every year Glinda cried, she was almost always successful in passing off as tears of joy, although this was not true. This year, since it had been exactly ten years since Elphaba had passed away, in her honor, Glinda had decided to wear the slippers that had once belonged to Nessarose Thropp.

After the incredibly long process of dressing herself, Glinda sighed and turned to where she had kept the ruby slippers for the past decade. But, they were gone. "WHAT?" Glinda cried aloud, It couldn't be. She had never moved them and- That's when she saw it. A black cape swirling around on the balcony, with...yes, a person inside. Although she was older now, Glinda could still lunge like a wild woman, and she did. She leapt onto the balcony and grasped the soft material and yanked the cape back. Once on her knees, she ripped the hood off the thief and-

"Oz! You don't have to choke me Glinda!" Elphaba said, quite annoyed. There was a very awkward silence between the two, as Elphaba gave Glinda an annoyed look and Glinda, simply stared, flabbergasted. Suddenly the bond holding the silence together snapped.

"YOU-YOU-YOU!" Glinda yelled, throwing anything she could get her hands on at Elphaba. And her arm and strength had improved since college.

"Ow! Glinda! GLINDA!" Elphaba yelled while trying to defend herself, which was not easy with a pair of shoes in her hands. Glinda stopped and gripped the object in her hand so tight her knuckles turned a scary shade of...white. "DON'T YOU THROW THAT! You just found out I'm alive and now you are going to kill me?"

"Yes!" She raised the object menacingly. "Where-WERE-you?"She said clearly, enunciating every word angrily.  
"Well, here and there mostly in the thousand year grass- it does not matter," I paused, "It's good to see you Glin."

Glinda put down the object she was holding, "Good to see you too." Glinda embraced Elphaba warmly for the first time in ten years. "Buddy, ten years is a long time. You're hair looks great!" Elphaba's hair was now down to her waist and still black as night. "What have you been doing?"

"Same thing as you, protecting the Animals," Elphaba said, straitening her cape which had gone askew when Glinda had yanked her off the balcony. "With Fiy-" She stopped for Glinda's sake.

"Fiyero," Glinda finished Elphaba's sentence for her. "He's not dead either is he?" She bowed her head sadly, then looked up. "How did you two give all of Oz the impression you were dead?" Glinda asked confused.

"Well, you see Glinda, Fiyero well," Elphaba struggled for words, "he's a- a-Scarecrow." Glinda gave Elphaba the strangest look. "No, I'm serious. To avoid him dying I accidentally turned him into a Scarecrow." Glinda seemed to still be processing the information. "And I was never allergic to water, that whole hoax involved a trapdoor and that's pretty much it."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before, "A Scarecrow?"

Elphaba sighed, "Yes, a Scarecrow."

"That's interesting..." Glinda muttered, "Elphie, why don't we step out for a breath on the balcony." The two girls stepped into the platform surrounded in darkness. But suddenly, there was a bombardment of flashes as soon as Glinda had stepped into the early morning moonlight.

"OH OZ! What is that?" Elphie shrieked, covering her eyes.

"Just cameras."

"CAMERAS? GLINDA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Oh Oz! I- um...I have an idea!" Glinda yelled, right as a person below them shouted,

"WHO IS THAT NEXT TO GLINDA? SHE'S-"

"Good Morning!" Glinda said in a very controlled voice that flowed out and over the balcony, "As you all know today, it has been one year since the Wicked Witch of the West has melted." There was a round of cheering as Glinda finished this last sentence. She knew she wouldn't cry this morning. "Today to help with our Wicked Witch reenactment we have Miss...Miss Tiggular to help us. She will be our Wicked Witch." another round of cheers erupted from below. As Glinda looked over at Elphaba, it was hard to tell whether she was stressed or pleased. "Thank You!"

"Glinda, I can't do the reenactment." Elphaba pleaded, "I have to get out of sight.

"It's fine, I'll just tell them you fell off the broom simulator and we had to get a new witch." Glinda paused, "Will I ever see you again?"

Elphaba sighed, "I don't know Glin, perhaps someday, but not too soon. I need to get going before it gets too light outside."

"I missed you Elphaba, and I'll miss you again." Glinda said sadly.

"Some how I don't think you will." Elphaba looked dead serious.

"What do you mean? I will always miss you!"

Elphaba looked down seriously "Well, I'm sure part of you might but I have to go. Is there another balcony or window that I could hop out of?" Glinda nodded and showed Elphaba to a back door that lead to another balcony. Elphaba summoned her broom and stood next to the railing. "Goodbye Glinda,I will miss you." Elphaba gently put the slippers in her bag.

"You too." Elphaba stood up on the railing just before she jumped off she turned around. "I'm sorry, I almost forgot." She took a small bag of leather out of her cloak and untied it. Taking her broom in the other hand, she dipped her hand into the pouch, grabbing a pinch of powder. Quickly, Elphaba took one last look at her best friend before covering her with the powder and plummeting off the balcony.

_Later that Night_

It had been just as emotional day of remembering when the Wicked Witch melted. Worst of all, the slippers Elphaba had longed so much for had mysteriously gone missing that morning. She had also dreampt a strange dream about Elphaba and Fiyero not dying. Improbable, they were dead, she had excepted it ten years ago. Far away, Elphaba finally had the slippers for which she had longed for. She knew that Glinda would not remember anything about their encounter, the thought made her want to cry. But after all it was best for Oz. "For Oz."


End file.
